Hallelujah 할렐루야
by sowoneulmalhaebwa
Summary: Five years later, and Geum JanDi's romance with Gu JunPyo came to a stand still, Yoon Ji Hoo wrapped her broken wing, he also captured her long awaited love. When Min Seo Hyun returns, how will Ji Hoo respond to the love triangle? True love, or soulmate?
1. 하나

**하****나**

The velvet sky erupted with the purest raindrops, the shimmering moon beating down upon the buildings and the ground. The echo of the contact to the metal of the car bonnets, and the shop windows left an omniscient echo in the back of their minds. The street's serenity was broken by the sound of sudden footsteps, splashing against the pavement. Geum Jan Di approached the doctors surgery as the rain beat down against her face, trickling down. Her clothing drenched with the cold bitter shiver down her spine. Yoon Ji Hoo had finally found what he was looking for, standing out of his grandfather's old surgery and sitting on the steps. Drenched from head to toe, the little mouse curled into a ball for her own protection. Yoon Ji Hoo stepped out from the shelter of the bus shelter to approach her cautiously, to approach the mouse in its wildest state. The eye contact held was almost painful, the aching pain in her eyes as the bangs dripped onto her soft nose to trickle down, and fall onto her lower lip.

Yoon Ji Hoo's eyes fell upon Geum Jan Di's once more as she stood before him in the rain, each droplet hitting her dark hair soaking up the moisture to drip upon her temple. The only sound heard was a panting, the feminine panting brought dismay to his hues, his brows furrowing together as he took one step closer to the female persistent to keep a distance. "Ji Hoo Sunbae ..." The voice was barely heard above the raindrops hitting the cars around them. Jan Di's clothing drained and clinging to her delicate body. The shivering grew within seconds until she let out a scream, the scream echoed through the empty road as the rain hit her face to merge with her tears. Ji Hoo took a step closer, his hand extended in the cold and wet air. Geum Jan Di stepped away from him, her shoes drenched with moisture for her lips to shiver through her words, clearer and louder than before.

"Why? Why don't you leave?!" The loud voice from the small female echoed once more through the streets. Yoon Ji Hoo's coat was somewhat dry on the inside, keeping him warm whilst she drowned in the rain. His coat slid off his torso to offer the garment to female. His white shirt and blue sweater gradually built up with moisture to soak through to tan skin, leaving an inconspicuous shiver. The coat was wrapped around her shoulders, his strong hands forcing the coat tightly around the front of her body. The rain beat down upon them, harder and harder, the tears of her face were hidden by the gathered streaks of moisture. "J-JiHoo S-Sunbae.—" the voice finally matched the body it came from, the rain seemed to illuminate her wide eyes, the rosy lips – this time when a tear fell he could recognize the substance.

"Jan Di-ah, where is Gu Jun Pyo?" the masculine voice softly emitted, leaving in the air and their minds the name that brought several whines from her lips. The shiny ring of her finger was missing, the smile on her face had faded, and the sadness had overwhelmed. "We can find him." JiHoo took hold of her hand once, though it slid away from the slippery skin. "Aniyo." She whispered. The hand was clasped once more, this time a tighter embrace held her captive. "ANIYO." The hands pushed at JiHoo, distance found between them once more. The cold bitter air seemed infantile compared to the radiating sadness from the female opposite of him. JiHoo's breathing visible in the form of a clouded fog with every pant for breath. The hand extended once more, and this time it lingered for longer than he'd expected. The wet clothing clung to his once warm body to leave a shiver to slither down his spine to bring a tremor.

Jan Di focused on the hand covered in rain, the shaking of the fingers. In the back of her mind came worries, worries that filled her mind, but also her heart's shattered pieces. The emptiness filled with a warmth. "I came to put out the fire." JiHoo explained quietly, the solemn expression broke; the lips curved up to display a faint hint at happiness in her broken heart. She accepted his hand, holding on tightly to glance into the dark eyes.


	2. 둘

**둘**

The sunshine beamed through the glass, the piercing light reflected from every surface from the clear glass to the photographs scattered around the room. The brown covers kept the warmth inside, the tingling in her muscles from the wriggling of her fingers and toes brought her whole body to wriggle in the large bed. The scent was different … the sheets felt softer, ones she had felt before. Her eyes were closed as Jan Di's fingers rose to the bed sheets to slowly lower them upon her face to lower from her bangs to reveal brown eyes looking around with the covers bunched at her lips. The room looked exactly the same, and the scent was distinctive. Yoon Ji Hoo, he had returned to her at a time of need, to extinguish the fire. The covers pushed down further to her waist, arms stretched up to let a yawn release. Her hands lowered and she slipped her legs aside for the sheets to reveal the smooth night dress she wore. Smooth hands straightened the nightdress to place her bare feet to the floor. Geum Jan Di's features painted with a smile, her eyes falling to the photographs along the bedside table.

The series varied from the young child holding the violin in the delicate hands. The expression on the child's face of contemplation, and the stages of his life told the story of loss and pain, but also happiness to the most recent – Geum JanDi at his side, smiles upon their faces. Her fingertips touched the photo frame before a sudden noise came from the opened door. Wide eyes looked around for the clock, the numbers bringing the calm expression to one of almost panic – she'd overslept?! It was midday?! JanDi's rushed movements led her to the dining room filled with food.

A rice bowl decorated with a small piece of fish placed a lot by the tan hand, delicately placed as if it were the finest art. Yoon Ji Hoo withdrew his hand to adjust the bowls into the perfect position. The small bowls filled with fresh food, the egg rolls and the traditional Korean food with chop sticks crossed on the small plate. Ji Hoo looked up at JanDi with a faint smile. "I was beginning to worry. Please do eat." He gestured to the chair for JanDi's taking. The female took the seat as requested, straightening the gown as her eyes followed JiHoo to the seat opposite of her.

"You … made this for us?" The nod brought the response, and an awkward laugh followed. "Mian … I didn't notice the time." The apology fade away, the chopsticks gathering an egg roll before it slid into her mouth, the chewing brought her apologies to a mumble, then to a silence. JiHoo's smile brighter than had been seen in a series of months. His spoon gathered the rice, the small spoonful leaving no trace of food behind. A momentary yet comfortable silence lingered between the two. "Nice to know some things don't change, ne?" JiHoo's voice oozed the friendly tone that brought the soft giggle to emit from her lips, and peace restored to the surface. The two ate their breakfast in a quiet environment, JiHoo watched the way she held the chopsticks, from the way she bit onto the food, the movement of her eyes to the expression on her face as she would swallow the food.

The topic was one that played on his mind; he watched her hand bare from jewellery. The words could not be constructed for his lips to part and allow sound to touch upon the minefield that was her heart. "It's been quite some time since I've had to save you." The silence was broken by a muffled response, the final moment of peace brought a deep sigh of confidence. "Is everything okay with Gu Jun Pyo?" JiHoo's confidence had reached its peak. Instantly his stomach began to churn and grumble in regret, the slow nibble of an egg roll brought a weakened smile to the Korean's face. "Sunbae … n-ne, we're fine. I …" the lips remained parted though no words left the rosy petals. They closed to smile in his direction. "Let me clean these." The plates were collected from her side of the table before shuffling to his side to collect the almost empty plates. Ji Hoo watched JanDi scuttle away into isolation as a sigh left his lips. He couldn't help but smile at the presence of the old friend, and broken winged bird bandaged to health. He stood from the chair to face the kitchen, and the sound of running water.

"JanDi-ah, we're going out."


	3. 셋

**셋**

The afternoon zephyr blew through their hair, leaving a cool tingle upon them with every step they took. The peace and quiet encouraged a sigh of relief from the female as her deep eyes looked up at the world she once knew. How different the world looked when the sound of the living was muted and the bare foundations remained. The silence was like the sweetest lullaby she had the pleasure to hear and indulge upon. Geum Jan Di's small hands were buried within her pockets, the warm wrapping of her padded coat kept the warmth in. A soft shiver trickled down her spine, a shiver visual as she took her quiet steps. Ji Hoo's eyes turned to watch the female's steps, the clenching to the inner material of the pockets. The warm beige coat wrapped his body in warmth, though the black scarf soft as satin seemed unnecessary as his vision focused on the young Korean at his side. He held a picnic basket over his arm to carefully handle the delicate and well prepared good. The masculine hand removed the scarf to hold onto her wrist to bring her body to a halt. The scarf was wrapped around her neck carefully; the material instantly warmed the flesh. Eye contact was held, and the intent glance left a sudden silence of the world around them. The only sound he could hear was that of his heart in his chest. What beautiful eyes she had, the tone of brown so rich and creamy when the light hit them – such a smooth glaze upon them. He looked away to take out his gloves.

"JiHoo Sunbae, gwenchana." Her hands adjusted the scarf, the scent filling her body with a new sense of relaxation. Petite hands swiftly stroked the scarf to the end of the material, feeling the hem gently. Her right hand was taken and held, the bare skin soon covered by the black gloves to trap in body warmth. "Sunbae, I'm okay." The voice began to break as his soft hand held onto her left hand to take a look at the bare hand. The engagement ring was missing, no trace of it at all. Before he could slide the glove upon her fingers he heard a soft sigh from her delicate lips. "Sunbae." She took the glove from his hand to grip her small fingers around it. JiHoo's glance on her changed to the upcoming path, and he took the first step to instigate the continuation of their current events. JanDi's adjustment of the gloves slowed her attention to the world around her; lost in the scent of the Korean male she felt a calming aura bringing a gentle smile. Her eyes opened to see JiHoo walking ahead, and a moment of panic struck her as she ran after him. The scent returned as his presence filled the void that was breaking with every moment he was missing from her reach.

Silence returned as he led the way through the quiet street. JanDi's shoes left a soft sound with each step until the two reached the same pace. Once more silence prevailed over them, the peace was broken through the gradual breakout from the High Street, the billboards and announcements prominent with up to date news. The noise around them gave more than they alone could create – the overlapped voices and the busy rush provided the mental contemplation to escalate, preparing words for when the moment came for silence to return. The noises eventually fade away, bringing a calm and serene sensation. The uncomfortable silence left a bitter undertone in each step taken, and each breath to pass JanDi's lips.

The sight of the boat tied to the docks brought a soft smile to her face. The sunshine was subtle, leaving a faint shadows fall upon the docks as the boat's sail blew gently in the breeze. The picnic basket was placed onto the deck as he began to fiddle with the rope restricting the boat. Geum JanDi stepped into the boat to watched JiHoo's skilled hands with the rope. His foot stepped onto the deck and JanDi opened the picnic basket to see the neatly organized food: the rice in the form of pandas, with egg rolls, potato salad and smaller dishes. The boat began to move as JiHoo gestured for her rest while he unpacked the lunch box. Dish by dish they were placed down, the sweet scent filled her lung. Her lips parted.

"**Mianhae." **JiHoo and JanDi spoke simultaneously. A brief moment of amusement came from both members, once more falling into a silence. JanDi was the first to speak as she accepted the rice with a bow. "Mian …" she repeated, removing his gloves t place into her lap. JiHoo once more looked at the bare finger, lips parted to speak. The question on his lips stolen and silence by the unexpected answer. "Gu JunPyo … he and I are better separate. Shinhwa needs him more than I do." The brown eyes glistened with an aching discomfort in his stomach. His hand extended to stroke away a tear from her cheek. His thumb gliding against her jaw line, the space between them was reduced. Slowly, his lips brushed against her cheek, lightly touching the warm skin.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain without a coat, you'll catch a cold. Here …" he removed his hat to place upon her head, the scent once more overwhelming her in a flood of emotions. Her saddened expression light by a weak smile. The teary eyes focused on his deep hues. The gentle rocking of the boat and the sunbeams shimmering in his eyes woke something deep inside of her. Yoon Ji Hoo, the firefighter her heart depended on had returned to her side.

"Kamsahamnida, Sunbae."


	4. 넷

**넷**

The sunshine beat down upon them as they float upon the steady ocean; the reflections of the sun's beam rippling to shimmer upon the pole that held the sail up. The white sail left a shadow upon the two as they sipped their glasses of sparkling water. Geum JanDi let out a soft sigh, placing the lunch back into picnic basket. She adjusted the hat upon her head as the docks came into her view. "I had a good time, JiHoo Sunbae. But what about your fires?" he asked quietly, and the boat hit the side of the dock with a gentle shake. She held onto the side of the boat, but the rope tied the boat to a halt and movement had stopped. JiHoo stood to untie the sail, the beams of light hitting his face as he flashed a genuine smile. He stepped out onto the dock, to extend a hand for the female. JanDi took his hand firmly in her own, stepping out and carrying the basket in her hand. Their bodies came closer; his hand remained in hers while the grip increased to intertwine their fingers. A simple smile once more brought the world to a smaller scale. The tingle in her stomach spread until a pink shade touched upon her cheeks.

"Aja." JiHoo's voice was barely audible above the sound of the rain beginning to fall around them, leaving small droplets on his nose. The gloves were returned to her hands, the hat adjusted and the scarf tightened. "Ne!" the tug of her hand brought their still bodies into motion as they walked along the moist docks. The comfort of their silence this time wrapped the broken heart in thick and perfect bandages and the fire had been extinguished. The first glance on Yoon Ji Hoo, Prince of Shinhwa high had not changed in her mind or her heart; a handsome and flawless fire-fighter to catch her when the foundations had failed. JanDi cuddled into JiHoo's body as they reached the main street, and the people had fade away to the comfort of their homes. JiHoo's hand slowly removed from the touch of his damp glove. They stopped. He looked into her eyes, a hand placing to her cheek to rub gently. "JiHoo Sunbae … you'll freeze out here." An expression of concern flickered upon her face. But he slowly leaned closer, and her eyes widened as his closed. _Omona, aisshhh. JiHoo sunbae … aniyo. Aniyo? Omo_ her throat trailed away until their lips made contact, a soft kiss bringing together the scent and the taste that penetrated her body like it were venom. Her hand placed to his shoulders. Their heads tilt to the side, the kiss was gradually deepened as the passion broke with a booming voice.

"Geum JanDi! Get away from him." Gu JunPyo demanded, and their lips part to glance over at Gu JunPyo standing in the rain. JiHoo's eyes narrowed, and confusion hit JanDi like thunder.


	5. 다섯

**다****섯**

"Yoon JiHoo." said Gu JunPyo.

"Gu JunPyo." replied Yoon Ji Hoo.

"G-Gu JunPyo." Geum JanDi whimpered, taking one step backwards.

Gu JunPyo looked back to Geum JanDi momentarily then back to JiHoo standing in the rain with a sour expression. JunPyo walked towards JanDi to take off the hat and scarf, throwing them in JiHoo's direction. These were caught, though the act brought great dismay to the man fighting the temptation to snap beneath the pressure. Junpyo placed his own scarf upon her neck. JiHoo watched from the side lines, the aching churning of his gut left him feeling a feeling of rejection in the smallest form. His breathing became heavier, looking around then back to JanDi. "Leave us be, Geum JanDi." Junpyo requested calmly, though JanDi didn't move from the spot. The kiss remaining on her lips, the taste and touch that filled the void once more removed. The void was back, though filled with the momentary presence of the man she adored. It was his kiss to her lips to burned at JiHoo's heart; the claim on the female once more drawing her into his spell. This was wrong … this was beyond wrong. Junpyo released Geum JanDi from the kiss as she stepped backwards. The sight replayed in his mind, each beat came harder than the last, and each thud came quicker than the last. JanDi took the picnic from JiHoo to hold it into her hands. The hat was returned to her head, adjusted and a kiss to her forehead. This battle had just began, and JanDi was the prize.

"I'll see you at the house, Sunbae." She spoke softly, the sight of Junpyo almost saddening her heart though the reliance stronger than ever. Why had he come back at all? JanDi walked away from the docks to pick up pace from a slow walk to a jog, to a quick run back through the rain to the home awaiting for him.

Silence.

JiHoo stood closer to Junpyo. The expressions mirroring each other, their faces so close their noses were practically touching. Their breath was visible with every pant of tension being released into the bitter cold air. Junpyo's hands gripped at the beige coat, his knuckles turning white from the pressure as Jihoo allowed this grip to tighten. "What do you think you're doing here? You left once; do you want to break her heart again? Just leave now. I will not see you break her heart anymore. Gu JunPyo, I don't care who you are, or if you're head of Shinhwa. You have no right." Jihoo's tone gradually grew louder, the unadulterated loathing he felt in this moment burned at his beating heart to feel the aching desire of love sting like a bee. Junpyo let go of JiHoo's coat to let him ease. A moment passed, and silence, nothing. Junpyo's smile broke the silence, the tension thicker with every moment that passed. Yoon JiHoo turned away from JunPyo to walk through the bitter cold rain, each drop hitting his skin with an ache and stabbing sensation.

"Yoon Ji Hoo –this is nothing to do with you. She's my woman—" Junpyo began.

"She is not _your_ woman. You don't own her!"

"Neither do you!" Junpyo shouted back. Junpyo's temper began to rise rapidly, his brows furrowed together as their came closer once more. "Leave her alone … she isn't your responsibility."

"You've never been happy … you could have had anybody. But why her? Weh?!" JiHoo shouted, his hands pushed against Junpyo to leave them with a momentary space. "You have Shinhwa, you have the fame, you have the women. Why on earth do you need her?!" The space between them even closer. Their noses touched now, though the hands gripped onto JiHoo's coat to push him forcibly against the wall out of frustration. JiHoo's hands held onto Junpyo's tightly to scowl at the moist face and features.

"I love her."

"The only person you love is yourself."

They had past the peak, and the tensions had risen to the point of no return. Junpyo released JiHoo to step backwards, turning around to make slow steps towards the limo waiting. His footsteps echoed, each step leaving splashes in the new puddles. His eyes closed momentarily; the memories returned stronger than ever. The kiss that ended his relationship with Geum JanDi, JiHoo had stolen the first and only woman his heart ever saw, the only woman he could ever love. Anger rose … JiHoo had stolen her once, he had slithered his way into her life again. He was infuriated … JiHoo had stolen her once more, stolen his happiness. Who would understand his actions when they seemed so irrational to the world? A choice of Geum JanDi and their future, or the future of Shinhwa, the future of the business he had promised his father to take into the new generation, the new world.

Gu JunPyo turned JiHoo once more, his hand forming a fist. JiHoo could hardly react to the motion until the fist made contact with his jaw, the crunch beneath the knuckles leaving him with a throbbing pain. He could hardly compose himself before the second one came. His lips part for the blood to trickle down as he felt the rain wash the crimson away. "she was my girl …" another forceful blow.

The limo car opened and a female's shoes stepped onto the ground, the high heels were gently covered in droplets of rain.

Yoon JiHoo held onto JunPyo's wrist. "and you took her. I will never forgive you." Junpyo let go of JiHoo for the body to hit the wet floor, and his lip oozing trickles from the open wound. Junpyo stepped backwards and extended a hand for the male covered in his own crimson stains. JiHoo took the hand to accept the guidance to stand. Junpyo's eyes focused on JiHoo's intently. "I came back … to apologize, to give my best friend a gift, to thank you --- aish, this is what I get in return?!" Junpyo turned to pace to the limo once more. JiHoo touched his cut lip, the crimson on his fingertips swiftly slid to the palm. Junpyo turned back as he approached the limo. "Here. Here's your gift. Yoon JiHoo, I will never forgive you. Stay out of my life, and her life." Junpyo took the place of the woman in the limo. The limo drove off, and JiHoo stared at the woman standing alone, drenched in the downpour. Her clothing drenched, her smile familiar, her presence familiar … no, it couldn't be.

"Yoon JiHoo-ah. You've made a mess of yourself." The woman spoke softly, walking towards him, the suitcase following as he stared in disbelief. His eyes widened, his lips parted.

"M-Min Seo Hyun?"


	6. 여섯

**여섯**

[Mianhae for the lack of grammar/proof reading in the previous chapters. Picking out my own mistakes is difficult as I know what it was supposed to say. It's not my strongest area, but I am trying to improve ^^]

He could hardly breathe. He could hardly process the thoughts that were frantically rushing around his mind. The sight of Min Seo Hyun invaded his mind with every second that his desperate hues didn't focus on the beautiful completion. The home was kept warm by the roaring flames that spat ash into the abyss that was their silence. The warm and comfortable blankets were wrapped around them all, though silence was far from tolerable.

Min Seo Hyun's soft smile was delicately placed, the shimmer in her eyes stealing his breath away in an instant. Geum JanDi looked from JiHoo to Seo Hyun. "Seo Hyun unni, how long are you in Korea for? What happened to France?" The voice was quiet, the blanket wrapped tighter around her small frame. SeoHyun sighed softly in response, placing her hand over JanDi's smaller hand. This small moment of affection between the females seemed to numb the internal conflict in his mind. JiHoo's sigh was hidden by the reach for the small cup filled with hot liquid. The liquid comforting his frame perfectly as he held onto the warm cup. "It was time for a change. Being in Korea is … very different, and I missed the company." Her fingers laced with JanDi's while she smiled over to JiHoo. The look in her eyes left JiHoo almost numb inside. The tingling of his fingertips caused a discomfort that gradually unlocked the memories that were put with the past. "Mianhae about Gu JunPyo. That boy is clueless," the soft chuckle caught both other members off guard. The sight of happiness upon her face awoke a deep sense of paranoia in the back of his mind. What did she know that he didn't? Neither JiHoo nor JanDi replied though a soft sigh brought them back from the silence that provoked the similar tingle and ache was felt in both members. SeoHyun stood to release JanDi's hand gently.

"It's late … perhaps you two had best rest. Kamsahamnida for the room tonight, JiHoo-ah. JanDi-ah, perhaps you and I can speak tomorrow." A soft hug given to each of them, though there was no return from Yoon JiHoo. Why did being in those perfect arms feel like he was at finally at peace with himself? The peace he finally felt, the void filled momentarily until they broke away. The void re-opened, the wounds ripped open and watching her fade away to the bedroom, the door closed as he kept intent focus on her presence until she was gone.

Silence.

Geum JanDi and Yoon JiHoo now made eye contact for several seconds. JanDi turned away to stroke a hand through her damp hair. The distance between the two reduced, and the closer she came, the void gradually filled around the edges to soften to the discomfort in the core of his emotions. They sat together though nobody spoke. Her hand placed over his and her head rest to his shoulder. An arm wrapped around her frame to keep their bodies closely together to share warmth.

"JiHoo sunbae …" The quiet whine caught him off guard. "I really enjoyed today. Mian … G-Gu JunPyo really is a crazy bastard. Are you okay, Sunbae?" her hand touched his lower lip gently with her fingertips. The warmth of his skin left a petite tingle in her fingertips. "When I see that boy …" her hand withdrew, and JiHoo watched her closely from her hues to her pouted lips, to her frantically waving hands; the visual of the fit JunPyo was to receive encouraged an unwanted smile on his face.

"Gu JunPyo had better be scared, ne? It's past eleven, please do rest." JanDi stood, moving the blanket from around her shoulders to gently fold the blanket into a perfect square. She placed it down at his side. His hand placed onto the blanket to stroke the soft material. "Mian, JiHoo sunbae … forgive the trouble I caused today." But before he could reply, his lips remained parted as the sudden kiss to his cheek broke the train of thought. The female gave a quick bow, and then quickly scurried away to the assigned bedroom for the duration of her blessed stay with him. He moved her blanket to form a pillow for him to rest upon. The scent of the woman was strong … how he adored that scent, the strong defined scent that held similar properties with Min Seo Hyun's – then it struck once more. The aching tingle in his stomach as he rest the dark eyes. The peaceful hum of the fire slowly burned out until the small flicker of the flame turn to a smoke to slowly fizzle out to darkness. Uneasy sleep overwhelmed the Korean that night, but the morning wake up was beyond his expectations.

_11:29am_

Once more than sound of plates woke him, the harmony to female voices and the scent of the sweetest fruit made its way to his senses. His nose wrinkled to locate the location as it came closer … and closer. He could see Seo Hyun place down the plate to the table and pour a glass of the finest fruit juice. It was her smile that brought him to sit up; pushing away the blanket to leave it upon JanDi's to stand to his full height. Slow steps took him to the dining area where he came to the close propinquity with the flawless woman. A soft kiss was placed to his cheek, and his smile radiated the once cautious mood. He looked towards the sudden voice – JanDi, ah, what a sight.

"Sunbae! We made you pancakes, with berries and syrup. Here, sit." The beaming smile only encouraged his smile to widen. A soft bow of his head followed by the requested seat to be taken, and he watched the two women take their seats. Breakfast, fruit juices, and pampered like a prince … this stirred a tinge of suspicion in the back of his mind. Each bite of the delicious pancakes enriched by the juices of the cherries and strawberries combining with the creamy syrup wrapped his mentality in a soft blanket of security. Nobody spoke, and nothing said, only the sound of the knives and forks hitting the plates until JiHoo's cutlery was placed down, followed by Seo Hyun and JanDi. "Kamsahamnida SeoHyun unni!" JanDi beamed, and the silence was broken. JiHoo adjust his position on his chair, to glance intently at SeoHyun.

"SeoHyun … what's the matter?" the concern couldn't be coated, the subconscious was eased by the smile speaking a thousand words. "What are you planning?" The woman sighed, standing to collect the plates and as she walked behind JiHoo, her hand placed to his shoulder. "You're taking JanDi-ah out today. It will be good for you, both of you, ne? Leave Gu JunPyo to me."

Jandi's ears perked up at the mention of his name, and the topic change was almost instant. "Sunbae! Aja, get dressed. U-Unni has important things to do." JanDi stood from the chair, swiftly moving before anymore could be said. JiHoo's hand was taken, and he was aided and stand and pulled away from the lounge. He didn't hesitate to follow her, though a glance back at SeoHyun satisfied the void to mentally capture the image of her features, and hold onto her presence in this moment.


	7. 일곱

**일****곱**

**[there were supposed to be lines to break up each scene from the next, but as isn't letting me so that, I will have to use a different coding for the location. Mianhae~]**

Gu Junpyo and Min SeoHyun remained silent as they walked together through the quiet street. SeoHyun held onto his arm, the smile didn't face from her rosy lips; it only grew the further they came to the fountain. The female's hand extended to feel the cool touch of the droplets. "It's very cool today …" she purred softly, reaching out to touch his nose gently, leaving a moist tip. Junpyo's reaction was from passive; the masculine hand wiped it away and kept a distance between SeoHyun. "Aishhh~ don't put that on me, buffoon." The expression was serious, his eyes glazed over with a façade of confidence though they walked past the fountain. "Why did you even tell me to be here?" The tantrum continued as he rubbed the tip of his nose, the moisture was successfully as they passed the stand at the side of the road. The scent of fish cakes caught his attention instantly. "Have you ever had fish cakes?" JunPyo asked when dropping the won on the work space. The fish cakes were down for him to take, and the first one was given to SeoHyun. "Eat it." He watched her take the first bite as he walked further down the path. "Gu JunPyo-sshi eating fishcakes? What am I missing here?" an eyebrow raised, though her expression oozed that calm aura that softened. "Geum JanDi and I first ate these together. Have you ever had one before?" SeoHyun shook her head gently. "Have you ever made Kimchi?" Seo Hyun shook her head. "You haven't lived … ah, Geum JanDI-ah …" he couldn't contain the twitching of the corner of his lips. A smile spread before he could stop the glimmer of happiness his dark hues.

"Tell me Gu Junpyo, you really are a silly boy …" she stated. SeoHyun ate more of the fish cake as they walk together silently. Though before he could comment, she had already answered the question he achingly desire to ask. "Why are you doing this to her, and yourself if you love her? It's not too late, Gu JunPyo. The boy I know … he wouldn't let the love of his life go without a fight." With that spoken the stick was thrown into the trash and she continued to walk ahead. Junpyo was stunned by the words she spoke, the emotions she unlocked that he had numbed after the triumph to lock them away. "Wait …" he called out, taking the last bite and throwing the stick into the trash himself.

* * *

_The silence of the museum captured the purified peace he felt once more as it overwhelmed him pleasantly. The artefacts around him were beautiful, and the delicacy of the protective glass around each piece of history. "This building was built in 1903, Geum JanDi. It's seen a lot in its time." The voice delicately spoke as he looked over to JanDi looking at a photograph on the wall. A painting to outline the history of Korean art from the earliest recorded piece to something she may find familiar. "Come on ..." he placed a hand upon hers to lead her further into the silence of the museum. He point to a piece of a sailing boat sailing into the ocean towards the sun. He point to the name of the boat with a soft smile. "That's my grandfather's old boat …" he pulled back his hand to place onto her shoulder. He turn to lead towards a new era of art to enter the brighter coloured surroundings. _

"_JiHoo Sunbae … can I ask you a question?" JiHoo turned to look at her as he came to a stop. The hat on her head was adjusted, the panda hat was centred and he smiled softly. "Ne~" he replied, and he had a shadow of a smile on his face until she began to speak. JanDi's words failed to part from her eyes the first attempt she made to verbalise her thoughts. "SeoHyun Unni … gwenchana? She means a lot to you, Sunbae. Your love doesn't fade, Sunbae." JiHoo turned to focus on a piece of art work, the photograph of rich blues to show the sunsetting to ripple into the calm waves. "Ne … thought it is me who should be asking you. Gu Junpyo is very protective over you, JanDi-ah, you seem to be the only one his heart sees. How are you coping?" the courage he still had was built up to glance aside at the soft features. Her spirit dampened by the mention of the man that encouraged a single tear. _

"_Gu JunPyo … belongs to Shinhwa. A man like Gu JunPyo cannot love a commoner like Geum JanDi. What can I offer possibly offer him, Sunbae?" the solemn monotone lingered in his voice as he muttered every word barely audibly for him_

* * *

One more Junpyo and SeoHyun stood together by the silence of the beach to feel the warmth of the sun beaming down onto them shimmer upon her flawless eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? Yoon JiHoo stole my girl. Nobody understands the things I've done." The sigh brought a momentary pause for the male to gather his thoughts for the words to pass his delicate lips in a soft whisper. The fragile tone to his voice was covered by the outlining feeling of regret that inevitably shone through like smoke from the a fire; the fire in his heart was burning brighter than ever before. "Shinhwa's Gu JunPyo. Shinhwa ..." His eyes glazed over with apathy, the blood pulsating through his veins like poison. "To the world, I am Shinhwa's Gu JunPyo. To Geum JanDi, I am simply Gu JunPyo. It all means nothing to me, it's just a title. Min Seo Hyun, nae sarang Geum JanDi. I am Geum JanDi's Gu JunPyo."

Min Seo Hyun's smile returned to reach her eyes. A hand placed to JunPyo's cheek to tilt his face to hers. The unadulterated emotions were raw, ripped out and the vulnerability was pure. Her hand placed upon his heart, and the dark eyes lowered. "Follow your heart … I followed mine, and it led me back to Korea." She purred softly, their eyes making contact for the sweet image to encourage his confusion displaying clearly. "Never live your life with regrets … JunPyo-ah, we only live once." Her hand dropped to turn to make her way back to the main road. The thoughts in his mind we rotating around one woman, and one name – would she agree? What if she rejected him? What if his love for her was ruined by trying to protect her from the future he destined to live? He felt a million worries in the back of his mind escalating.

* * *

"_You really do love him, don't you?" the words almost burned furiously as they were spoken. How he'd wanted to ignore this conclusion, pretend that her heart didn't beat in such a rhythm that was similar to a ping pong ball. Her eyes filled with salty tears, a soft nod bringing more to release. "N-Ne … s-silly JanDi-ah." Her fingertips wiped away the cracks in the mask with her fingertip. The touch of his handkerchief removed their traces on the smooth cheeks. Her face wiped clean from tears and he placed the handkerchief into her palm. His hands placed to her shoulders, and for a moment they stared at each other. Such refined beauty entwined with the rich and pure kindness that formed a lasso to capture him under her spell. How he pondered … they embraced in a tight hug. "Aja …" he broke the hug to lead her by the hand away from the isolation that wrapped him in surprising comfort. The void … was gone, the void was healed and there was no sign of wound for the reformed core of his emotions. _

_Yoon JiHoo's home, 5:41pm_

The lounge was filled with warmth as the fire was once more producing a tender heat that kept the aura at ease. Silence captivated them, though the simple presence took the supposedly awkward silence to comfort him in the most unexpected manner. His arms wrapped around her to wrap her in that delicate handling that kept her firmly in his possession. It felt … right. It felt soothing. JanDi was the remedy for the years of living alone without a single soul to call a friend beyond the F4. His soul mate … how he live without his oxygen? It felt like his puzzle was almost complete, but one piece was missing: the center piece, the slot to fulfil his heart body, and soul as one once again. Her head raised to rest her cheek against the bare of his neck; JiHoo's chin down to feel his lips brushing against her soft nose. They were so close … it was now or never. His lips lowered to hover against hers. He could smell her scent … the soft breath to hit his chin before their lips almost touched …


	8. 여덟

**여****덟**

Their lips were centimetres apart when a voice returned in the back of his mind. The echo of the female's clearer than ever before … _when you ran towards that girl, I didn't understand why my heart suddenly sank_. His hand that was placed upon JanDi's shoulder began to tremble. The faint sound of SeoHyun's voice filled the quiet home as he pulled away from the female's lips. He remained seated at her side, the scent of her presence filling his body with a delicate sigh of relief. He removed the hand from her shoulder to place against his lap, the roaring flames he stared at intently as the heat increased to send warm shivers through his spine. Geum JanDi looked away from JiHoo, looking towards the image of the JunPyo and SeoHyun returning to join their presence. Junpyo's voice echoed through the room until it was within touching distance of JanDi. The four of them remained in silence, only the sound of the fire burning the logs to leave a bitterness sweet fragrance in the air.

"Geum JanDi." Jupyo spoke delicately; the tone was lighter than previously. The expression on the male's face delicate and refined; the look in his eyes glazed over by an unknown emotion. JiHoo stood from the couch to leave the lounge and the remaining trio together. His footsteps faded until he made his way to the hallway to the main doors. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as each step brought him into the cold exterior. The heat of the lounge left him with a light trickle of sweat upon his brow. JiHoo's mind was circulating around the words she spoke to him all those years ago. Within two days his desperation for presence of contact with SeoHyun had grown immensely strong as panic struck at the aching heart.

Inside of the lounge, SeoHyun had left JanDi and JunPyo alone in a comfortable silence. JanDi wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders to grip the loose ends with her slim fingertips. The unexpected arm slithered around her shoulders to tug the female into a close embrace. A soft sigh emitted between the rosy petals to place small hands to his strong chest. The warm touch of his warm flesh revived memories in the back of her mind. These memories encouraged a smile to spread almost instantly. "Geum JanDi-ah … even after this time, I've missed holding you. Mianhae …" the voice was barely audible as each word delicately allowed the flow to repeat in her mind as his strong arms held captive of her heart and body. A hand gripped onto his shirt, the thin material felt soft as satin; her fingertips stroked upon the buttons to glide them across the collar to finally withdraw her hand.

"G-Gu JunPyo, why did you come here? What about Shinhwa?" the woman pulled away from his grip to hide the vulnerable hues from his vision. The bangs kept her face hidden from his desperate and longingly glance. "It's … good to see you, Sunbae." Honesty slipped out before she could limit the words, how the flow of words eased the frantic flutter that lingered between the confliction emotions in her heart.

"Shinhwa? … is that all I am to you? Geum JanDi-ah—" he began, though the sudden movement brought him to close his lips. What was she doing? Where was she going? He needed her to stay – he needed her to complete the void he had caused. "Wae? Why are you leaving? I – you … Geum JanDi, I am telling you to stay right where you are, you rascal." JunPyo stood instantly, placing his hands onto her shoulders to adjust his slump his shoulder forward bringing their faces closer. Eye contact between them left a calm aura around them; the world around them disappeared, the face of JunPyo captivated her attention intently. "Tell me you forgive me?" The plea was almost desperate. The grip held tighter onto her shoulders grew stronger, the fingers resting around the shape and form of her shoulder. JanDi's creamy hues finally released a warm tear, the trail trickled down to her cheek.

"N-Ne … gwenchana. Arasso, Gu JunPyo. Why would Shinhwa's Gu JunPyo love a commoner like Geum JanDi?" The strong arms pulled her suddenly into a tight hug. His arms clung around her to squeeze until he could feel her cheek against his neck. His grip held tighter to JanDi as the sudden adrenaline rush. Her hands placed upon his back, a light rubbing against the delicate material. JunPyo's eyes closed gently, the body warmth soothed him more than the words could twist and churn around his thumping heart. "What about Shinhwa? U-Umma will be mad if you're here …" GunPyo's eyes opened to absorb every delayed word that now processed in the back of his mind. His dark brown hues narrowed at the repeated use of 'Shinhwa'. This was what it came down to? Shinhwa? He was defined by an organization but the one person he hoped would see through the title to the real person? His frustration grew to the peak, his breathing quickened and the warmth of her body almost burned at his flesh. He pushed her away from the tight embrace to stare into her eyes intently.

"Is this what you see? Shinhwa's Gu JunPyo? Arghh." Frustration hit its peak as he suddenly moved away from her to pace around the lounge. The pacing quickened as the words echoed around, and around. "Is that really all you see? Ya! Geum JanDi, you rascal, I'm in love with you. I would through Shinhwa away for you. Do you really only see me as _Shinhwa's_ Gu JunPyo? Aniyo!" JunPyo's hand slid into his pocket with a groan. JanDi blinked. And blinked again. The outburst left her frightened … the sudden words left a tingle of pleasure, and almost pain in her heart. He still … loved her? Her head tilt to the side as he stood closer to her, his face inches from her. "Aniyo … Geum JanDi, I cannot live without you. I can't offer you a normal life, but I can offer you everything you've never had. JanDi-ah …" he lowered to one knee and the butterflies set in. Her stomach was fluttering frantically. The blush of her cheeks could hardly be erased from the skin, the heat in her body, and the thump of her heart. "Tell me that you still love me … tell me that you still want to wear my ring?" He held the engagement ring in his hand, he awaited her response anxiously. "Be mine?"

Silence. JanDi looked down at the man's lips. Their first kiss … the delicate and soft touch. The same flutter she felt in her stomach intensified. The soft fingertips to clean the open wounds that let crimson flow; her expression remained the same as time seemed to stand still. The necklace that kept her life support her every break and fracture _… Geum Jandi is the moon that can never get away from the star called Gu Jun Pyo_ … her heart beat faster. She was so close to having Prince Charming in her arms once more. Her lips part as she looked down at the ring in his hand. The shimmering diamond in the platinum band as it shimmered in the light. She made eye contact with him, and her hand placed to his cheek gently. A gentle smile emerged on his face, hi eyes shimmering with the hope that had almost come true. Could her True Love's return fill the void she loved so desperately?

"Mianhae Sunbae …" she withdrew her hand. "I wish … I could accept. You and I, Gu JunPyo are from two different world. Mian …" JunPyo's eyes lowered from JanDi's to stand once more. The ring was left on the coffee table as it rocked from side to side until the momentum had reduced and it shimmered once more in the light. Junpyo left without another word, and the lounge left in an uncomfortable silence. JanDi's fingertips held onto the ring to feel the band's cool touch to her warm skin. A decision she wouldn't second-guess. "I won't regret …" she spoke aloud. "I won't ever regret."


	9. 아홉

**아홉**

The bittersweet tingle through his veins intensified with every breath he took. Yoon JiHoo rested his body against the clear glass of his home. The night's sky beamed down upon the lone rider, and the stars sparkled above. The new oxygen gave his body a momentary release of tension. The realisation returned to his mind and heart the moment her name echoed in his mind. Min Seo Hyun. The solemn expression had broken momentarily with a flicker of a smile, the faint flicker that faded almost instantly. The inevitable stab of jealousy struck the weakest muscle in his body. The ache of pain penetrated his veins. The masculine hand held onto the small cup through the tremors, the steam had faded into the cool zephyr. Yoon JiHoo's deep brown eyes glazed over with a solemn façade of serenity. The shaking gradually increased. Emotions had reached their peak, and there was a tragic collision which left only confusion in his mind. The sound of footsteps made his shattered heart to sadden. The sound of wheels followed, and the scent of the richest vanilla came to his nostrils. The cup was placed aside to the nearest ledge within sight; emptiness prevailed.

Min Seo Hyun left the suitcase at the side of the main doors. Silence. The act of speaking to, or thinking about her brought the next tingle of discomfort. The shaking continued as the cup was raised to his rosy lips to intake the burning liquid to fill the empty void in his stomach. The footsteps came closer, and the scent overwhelmed his subconscious. It was only when they arms embraced him that he felt the void began to reduce, the warmth of their body contact almost encouraged a smile to appear – but he fought it, she could soon fade into the distance with the memories. "JiHoo-ah …" the feminine purr emitted. Her voice, her touch, her scent, -- it only allowed stitch after stitch unravel. The larger hands placed over her wrists, a moment of self-indulgence broke the selfish spell he desired like oxygen. A firm grip latched itself against her slender arms to reluctantly push her away from his warm body. Upon his face lay only sadness, the widened hues glistening with every second they lingered on the flawless woman before him.

"We need to talk …" she began, placing a hand upon his shoulder to place the other her arms around his broad shoulders. JiHoo's brown hues closed as her warmth embraced him. What a calming scent she held; the serenity of her presence penetrated through his veins. It was stronger with every second that she held onto him. "Yoon JiHoo, I am returning to France in two days." The final squeeze of his shoulders brought the close embrace to part shortly after. The beat of his heart slowed to a faint pumping, the look in his eyes glazed over with disappointment, with fear … with the same tinge of pain that shot through his body. She held out her hand for him, her slender fingers extended to touch JiHoo's palm, a gentle stroke of her fingernails against the delicate skin woke him the trance. His widened eyes stared directly into hers, the glaze left a delicate layer of salty moisture in the corner of the creamy hues. Her hand was pushed away instantly, his expression bare from emotions.

"Why did you come back?" The first question was fired, though he received no verbal answer. A soft hand stroked against his jaw line, capturing his neck with a swift slide. Once more he pushed away, the aching desire retaliated to build walls of stone around him, walls that would stood thicker than he had ever known them. "Why did you bother?" Min Seo Hyun and Yoon JiHoo's distance only increased with the awkward silence burning the aura around them. "I don't expect you to understand, JiHoo-ah." Every word increased the distance between the woman his heart desired, with the bitter reality.

A rushed pacing led JiHoo along the pathway; the silence was finally broken with the sudden contact. Eye contact captured his full attention as the words failed to reach his parted lips. The close proximity left him craving her like a drug, how could he survive when his world was falling apart? "I thought you were happy – you didn't call, you didn't visit. You forgot about us. You forgot about everything …" His words began to crack, the memories returned stronger than ever.

_The young child watched his Grandfather walk swiftly from the grave site, from the two coffins baring the beloved parents the young child had killed, the two parents who had once loved this selfish child. They were dead … they were gone. The child released the bigger hand to held onto him. "__Harabeoji!" he screamed for the first time, and the man had gotten into the black limo quickly. __"__Harabeoji!" he yelled for a second time, chasing after the car as it pulled away. __"__Harabeoji!"he yelled through the tears not only staining his cheeks, but also causing the high pitched voice to crack. The child tripped, the falling to the floor came with a sudden thud, and he was alone. __"__Harabeoji!" The final scream echoed into the distance as the car disappeared, getting smaller and smaller until he could no longer see it._

"You forgot about me." The voice was barely audible, the whisper disappeared into the aching silence. Min Seo Hyun's lips part to exhale a soft sigh. "Wae?!" The voce suddenly demanded, the loud and confident pitch left its traces throughout the isolated location. SeoHyun's hand placed to JiHoo's chest, over his beating heart to feel the faint touch of each thud before her sweet voice dared to speak. "There's an expression, JiHoo-ah, that if you love something enough, you let it go."

"Geojitmal." SeoHyun's hand removed to fall at her sides. The first tear had leaked from the creamy hues, the parted lips trembled. "Geojitmal …" he repeated, stepping backwards to once more rest his body against the glass.

Geum JanDi watched the scene from afar, the view of the two standing together brought her head to tilt. The news of Min Seo Hyun's return to France came at its price. Silently, she sat on the floor to rest her head to the wall, the faint sound of the voices for her to hear. A soft smile broke out onto her face, the smile lighting her eyes to sparkle. "Yoon JiHoo, why is this such a bother? You've got a future here … your eyes are for only one." Her thumb wiped the small tear before tilting his chin for his features to shine in the moonlight. Making simple eye contact tingled and churned at every moment had graced him with her presence. Not a single word would he say. His hand however placed over hers to raise it to his lips. A tender peck touched the back of her hand, lingering then placing their palms to each other. JanDi could hardly fight the smile from appearing on her face, the sight of the two soothed the void momentarily to allow the vicarious happiness into her aura. "Who? Who are you talking about? Seo Hyun! Answer me … that's the least you owe me."

She sighed softly. "You don't think it hurts to see your eyes light up whenever you see Geum JanDi? JiHoo'ah has grown up into a man, and Geum JanDi into a beautiful woman. There is no need for me to invade your life." JiHoo's patience broke in a moment of deeply rooted fear. His hands gripped her shoulders as he pulled her closer, their faces were only centimetres from each other … her scent like the sweetest torture. Part of him enjoyed the aching pain in his heart, in the pit of his stomach. "Geum JanDi? Is this what this is about? Min Seo Hyun, for fifteen years of my life I only ever looked at you -- you were --- you are the only woman I can see. Why don't you understand? I want to hold you … to love you, to kiss you. Why is that so difficult to understand? You're running away again, and you're leaving me and everything we ever had. Wae? Wae?!" he released her as the first tear released from his dark hues.

Geum JanDi's eyes widened as the proximity reduced between the two. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the heartbreaking image. When they lips made their contact, she could feel the bandages falling out of the place, the shards of her heart shattering once more. _Geum JanDi, stop watching … leave_, she tried to encourage herself, though the ability to breathe grew difficult – each breath felt like her whole world was collapsing from beneath her. She stood now, tearing her eyes away from sight to return to the bedroom located for her. The door was closed and the lights were turned on to reveal the silhouettes as figures, the window reflecting the shimmers of light, and her body. Heartache was a lot more difficult the second time around.

"Your love is pure, JiHoo. The boy I knew had a heart of gold, and that boy grew into a man." Her fingers laced with his, holding tightly on the grip to bring their bodies closer. Eye contact was finally made between the two, the inability to look away had him lost under an insatiable spell. "Please, JiHoo-ah … think carefully. A woman's heart is not to be played with. . But I must go back to France." She released his hand to walk to the pink suitcase. "But you play with mine like it were a toy? Why did you come back?" Yoon JiHoo asked, curiosity burned anxiously. Min Seo Hyun pulled the suitcase further to JiHoo, placing it aside once more – the reminder was stronger than before, she was going … she would be gone by tomorrow, his heart would be half way across the world.

"Part of me, JiHoo-ah, thought this would be a good idea. But now I can see that it's been fruitless. Your heart belongs to another … and I am glad to see you happy, JiHoo-ah." The female's smile coated the agonizing reality that she perceived from the glance of his deep brown eyes. "There is nobody else … there is only you." frustration set in beyond the initial heart ache that left his body suddenly weakened.

This excuse alone did not block away the desire to love and protect this man. His words were processed carefully as her heart sank in her chest as he said each word. "Goodbye Yoon JiHoo." She placed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. The soft collision of their kiss came as he tilt his head to the side to steal the last touch and taste of her presence before oceans part their contact. His arms wrapped around her waist, though the unexpected reaction caught him off guard. A passionate lock brought the protected to the protector; the life support that brought him through the clouded and foggy childhood brought him to a new path of happiness. His lips couldn't detach … like a dream, he felt as though the floor beneath him had been removed, like he was floating in a world of ecstasy.

The couple finally parted from the lip contact. Min Seo Hyun stepped away slowly, the glance on the suitcase lingered. Her hand extended to hold onto the handle, pulling it further towards the limo. "Where are you going? Noona …" JiHoo's hands dropped to his sides with a sigh of desperation. One step brought them closer together. "Your life without me, JiHoo-ah, is a lot easier. I return Friday evening, goodnight JiHoo." The woman bow gently, withdrawing to put the suitcase into the back of the limo that held his misery so strongly wrapped in the black vechile. "Min Seo Hyun." JiHoo called out, though he got no response. "Min Seo Hyun!" was once more screamed out, but the car door had closed. "Min Seo Hyun!" he screamed for the final time, watching the limo fade into darkness. He stood alone to stare up at the moon and the shining stars.


	10. 열

**열**

_Thursday afternoon_

_Geum JanDi_

I didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed, nor did I want to even being to think about what breakfast would be like. Last night I hardly slept, not without his voice echoing in the back of my mind, feeling his kiss on my lips. Why did his kiss haunt me? I could hear him outside of the closed door. What was that smell … what it that smell of freshly cooked breakfast? He had gotten up earlier than I had? Aish, what time was it? 1:20?! Again? I got up quickly, but the gown I wore wasn't mine … it was Seo Hyun's. I could smell her …

"_Here, take this Geum JanDi. You cannot sleep in wet clothes." SeoHyun's voice gently spoke as the white satin gown removed from her case to lay on the bed. JanDi's fingertips glide against the laced hem. The gift of the gown encouraged a soft smile to spread upon her face. The muttered gratitude was cut off by a gentle hug, the warm arms that wrapped the Korean in affection, affection that felt like gold to her in that moment. __**"Gu JunPyo doesn't understand women, JanDi-ah, but please be aware that he didn't do what he did out of spite. Please remember that he loves you dearly."**__ JanDi's eyes raised from the white gown to the beautiful face before her. A hand stroked through the black damp tresses."Unni … w-why do you say such things?" her voice trailed away as she remove the wet coat from her torso to remove the damp shirt. She held onto the gown as SeoHyun held onto the laced hem to make the satin slide easier upon her torso. __**"Get some rest … it was lovely to see you again, JanDi-ah. Please do take care f JiHoo-ah. Sweet dreams."**__ A soft kiss placed to her cheek and SeoHyun left the room. _

I stroked his hands across the material that frames my body elegantly. In the mirror for a moment I admire the reflection, but her face returns to my mind. Unni should be wearing this, unni is the one who will always win compared to a commoner. How I wish she was here for just one second of his happiness. I open the door and there he stands, placing down the plates and the scent is stronger than I could indulge on with the door closed. He looks at me now …

_Yoon Ji Hoo_

She is looking at me now. She won't look away from me. Why won't she look away? "I made you lunch. You missed breakfast, please do eat." I try to encourage her, and like a mouse she slowly leaves the open doorway to approach me at the table. I take my seat at one end to place a rice ball to the spoon then eat it. This should encourage her comfort, but she doesn't seem to move. I don't even look in her direction anymore, but I hear her footsteps approach and the sound of the chair moving against the floor. I can now hear her cutlery touching the plate. How do I even begin to speak with her? She is hardly touching her food this morning, but I don't understand why she is suddenly acting like this. What happened last night to her? 

"JanDi-ah, you're not hungry?" She shook her head. "Gwenchana?"I knew the answer to this would be a lie, from the look in her eyes I could see the traces of something deeply rooted working its way to the surface. She gave a nod in response … not words, just a simple nod. I didn't speak until she had made the first movement, and my eyes rose to watch her move away from the half filled plate. "You're not hungry?" I asked quietly, but the shake of her head gave the most interaction she could give to me. I didn't understand what was so wrong with her, but I couldn't quite let go of the impending knowledge that would come the next night. I didn't want SeoHyun to leave, but nor could I bare JanDi out of my sight. I watched her leave the table before abandoning my own food. I stood, and I made one small movement before Gu JunPyo stopped us all in our tracks. Nobody moved as he watched me carefully, then looked to JanDi as she lowered her eyes. How helpless I felt to watch her suffer alone, to be unable to come close to the frightened little mouse.

"Geum JanDi, can you leave us alone for a moment? It shouldn't be too long …" he spoke quietly, but JanDi's presence quickly faded as she disappeared into the bedroom and the click of the door brought silence. Junpyo looked at me, and I stared back at him. "We had better talk." Junpyo stated, and I could hardly argue.

_1:40pm_

_Gu JunPyo_

The burning desire in my stomach to hold her in my arms was torture. But there were bigger issues I needed to approach. It was JiHoo that was the purpose of my visit. JiHoo's expression was far from pleasant, and it was the look of one I knew all too well. I moved closer towards him, but he couldn't keep eye contact for too long. I moved closer towards him even more, we were so close now I could smell him, but he still didn't look at me. "Yoon JiHoo, why are you wearing such a sour expression?" I waited for an answer, but the only sound was a sigh, a sign of apathy from his lips. I simply watched him with a blank expression on my face. This was the moment I'd waited for, but it wasn't as I'd imagine. In my mind I had worked out everything to say, and every response – every movement but now it was finally here, it was difficult to give him, my best friend, the cold shoulder. A part of me felt almost worry for his emotions, but then I remembered exactly why I had travelled to town, and why I followed my heart … and where I found her.

"Junpyo-ah, please leave." He requested politely, this time he even made eye contact. Leave? Leave this home with JanDi inside? My eyes narrowed at him, but the glazed look of sadness in his hues left a bitter fibre deep inside that I couldn't control it anymore.

"Manmanhani?"

"What do you want?" he almost screamed at me, his anger dominant as we lingered in the same space with each other. I could feel the conflicting pressure of his protective walls. How he tried to fight me away, how he tried to lock himself in the protection of his own personal bubble. I didn't respond for a moment or two, but I stepped closer towards him.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him bluntly, though my compassion for him had vanished every time I looked into his eyes and saw her. I couldn't see anything but his lips against hers, it made me sick. It made me want to break every bone in his body. "It's none of your business, Junpyo." He replied, and I could hardly contain my emotions any longer.

"You're my best friend. That _makes_ it my business if you're unhappy. What's the matter with you?"

"Your best friend? You hated me a few days ago, is this how quickly I win your forgiveness?"

We were silent.

"Is she your problem?"

"Aniyo …"

I smiled. I knew what was wrong. I knew everything. I know more than he thought I knew. A part of me still felt a tingle of pride overwhelming the guilt. What was I guilty for?

"When did she tell you?"

"What …?"

"France. Tomorrow night."

He just looked at me; his expression cold like ice, the fire in his eyes grew into unadulterated loathing; the way he stared at me I could feel the glare burning at my skin.

"You knew?" he question. I just smiled at him. "Of course I knew, I told her to."

"Wae … wae?!?"

"You took Geum JanDi from me." I answered.

JiHoo looked terribly pale in that instant, and there was use in fighting the temptation between this man I once called a friend.

"You knew how I felt about her … it's not something I can just stop!" he shouted at me, but I didn't fight his anger. It was refreshing to feel sudden life from Yoon JiHoo, such passion and emotion. But if only it were anybody but JanDi.

"You took what I love … now I've taken away what you love. From this moment onwards, you are no longer my friend. From this moment onwards … I will never forgive you." I turned on my heel to walk towards the door. His hands touched me; his touch left my skin almost burning under his touch. I snapped around to grip him by the collar. My face inches from him; I could feel my hands shaking rapidly. "Are you stupid? Chinguka anayo … if you touch me again, or talk to me, I will kill you …" I let him go. I then left his home for the last time, alone, with my heart in his hands, Geum JanDi in his hands.

_Friday morning_

The rain was pouring down outside of the glass pane that was covered in droplets. The sight of the sun in the sky beamed down on him. His palm placed to the cool touch as he stared out at the plane of glass with a sigh. A soft mark left on the glass as he let his shoulders drop as his tensions released. The contraction of his muscles eased to tense once more. Dark eyes stared at the silver clouds gliding across the orb of light. How the silence felt golden to the male, how the peace calmed him from the countdown in his mind. Her voice came back strong than ever … _you don't think it hurts to see your eyes light up whenever you see Geum JanDi? JiHoo'ah has grown up into a man, and Geum JanDi into a beautiful woman. There is no need for me to invade your life._ He could remember the look of her eyes, the touch of her hand against his hand. His eyes closed as he thought to JanDi, and he rests his forehead to the glass gently. _Gu JunPyo … he and I are better separate. Shinhwa needs him more than I do_, replayed through his mind. She was able to let go of her first love, she was able to deny his engagement. But letting go didn't mean you were weak, it just means that you're strong enough to accept something will never be. She was strong enough to let him go and live with void. What was her void filled with? Would the aching void still exist? His eyes opened as the warm arms wrapped around his waist, and he looked over his shoulder to see the soft featured face looked up at him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he snuggled into her. "Why didn't you tell me, Sunbae?"

"What could you have done? Gwenchana … she belongs in France. You have to let go sometimes. You never know what opportunities lay ahead …" his voice trailed away. Already he knew in eight hours she would be on a plane to France, JanDi's presence seemed to fill the void, almost a perfect fit. He held onto her tightly, a gentle squeeze to her shoulders and he withdrew from contact. A moment of eye contact between them teased a smile onto their faces.

"Finally …" he looked down into her eyes with a confused expression. His brows slightly furrowed together. "I'm here to put out _your_ fire. Geum JanDi, Dry Cleaner at your service~" she gave a cheery smile and he couldn't help but let one spread. Before he could stop it, he was beaming with momentary happiness.

_Friday evening_

The time came closer … and it was now or never. JiHoo and JanDi wait outside of the airport as the rainfall beat down furiously to the ground. Around JanDi's shoulders JiHoo's white coat kept her warm, but upon her head his hat kept the warmth inside. JanDi checked her watch before looking to the taller male at her side. His expression was of sorrow, and his expression was of pain – how heartbreaking it was to watch the Firefighter burn in the flames that he couldn't control, but her extinguisher couldn't fight frantic flames. In silence they wait until she cuddled into his chest, the shelter keeping the moisture away from their warm bodies, but cold air was quickly distinguishing their body heat.

In the distance the limo arrived and his heart broke once more from the sight of the black vehicle arriving. How could he say goodbye: this woman who saved him from the autism; this woman to love him, to show him that affection and raise him into the man that he was today. His eyes widened as they watched the door opening. Firstly he saw her shoe, and then came her long legs and the hand on the door to close it. She wore a black hat, she was guarded and she was hidden from the rain. JiHoo slid away from JanDI to approach her with a saddened expression. "Don't go …" he pleased, his hands gripping onto hers. The rain hit his face as the hair drained through to drip onto his nose. "stay here … with me." Her hand slid away from his to offer a delicate smile. A smile that shouldn't belong in such a situation; what was there to smile for? "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't stay … Min SeoHyun, I need you …" he held out for her once more and SeoHyun took her bags to walk towards the airport doors.

"Look to your right … look at that beautiful girl. She's the reason I cannot stay. I cannot love you, Yoon JiHoo. I wish you best, dongsaeng." She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and his eyes closed. She pulled away and he stood in the rain as JanDi approached to offer a final hug to Seo Hyun. JiHoo's mind was going crazy, he was torn in two, and he was torn into pieces. What did he want? The very thing he couldn't. "SeoHyun!" he screamed out, and she turned to look at him intently. She was silent now … and he took the moment of the bitter cold rain to ease him back into life.

Yoon Ji Hoo's eyes stared at both women as they stood beside him. To the left stood the soul mate, the best friend, the bird who's wing he had bandaged and watched her soar once more. The dark eyes watched over the bangs he had once cut for her, the bangs once drenched in moisture to blend with her salty tears. The smile on her face once more faded to a solemn expression. The rain beat down harder and faster against his skin. His parted lips let out a sigh of contemplation as the breath turned to a mist. His hands formed fists as she stood in the downpour, the clothing drained through for the shivers to take his body to the next extreme; a constant shiver left him with a groan of indecision. The flash of a smile brought his heart to flutter alight with butterflies: the chains had come back, he was chained to this woman like the moon to the velvet sky, yet he looked now to the first woman his heart desired.

Min Seo Hyun wore the black hat to shield her flawless face from the rain, the suitcases in the middle of the road, the rain drenching the pink material with every second that lingered. The limo waited for her as she stood by the open door, the warmth and bright lights alluring his mind to the beauty of her existence. JiHoo stared in amazement, before him stood the epitome of perfection: she was the woman who chased away his demons, the autism that fades away to the mere memory. But the look of her face … then she smiled … she smiled, and his face lit up in that very instant. "JiHoo-ah." Min Seo Hyun spoke out, approaching the male to stroke his moist face. The look in her eyes lit a flame inside of him, the life penetrating through his veins. "Annyeong." The soft voice cooed to him, pecking the corner of his lips to turn away from him. The rain was falling harder than before as the steps to the limo were watched intensively. She was slipping … slipping away. He turned back to JanDi to watch her standing in the same position he had found the wounded bird, the wing fully healed and her heart complete.

"JanDi-ah" he called out, the eye contact lingered, the raindrops on the nose dripped to her lips. Each step he took towards her was one more step towards the limo to remove his sunshine forever. A masculine hand stroked her cheek to peck her forehead lightly. "Mianhaeyo." He whispered softly, placing a final peck to her forehead before stepping away from her. Geum JanDi's eyes widened as JiHoo stepped away from her to the sound of a roaring engine before him. She turned around to watch the limo door closing. JiHoo turned away from Geum JanDi, the rain around her had stolen away the vision of the limo door closing – the sound of the wheels through thick puddles spray against the pavements. The night fell quiet; the street grew lonely … the rain continued, though the moon was brighter than ever before, the stars sparkled flawlessly.


End file.
